HarryGinny
by hedwig-luvs-fawkes
Summary: Harry having 2nd thoughts about Ginny... please r


Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Great Hall having the end of the year feast but, it was different this time, it was their

Hey sorry about any repeats my computer does that for some reason, so 2 things I need to tell you.

1: In this FanFic Hermione likes Harry, Ron likes Hermione, Harry likes Ginny and is thinking about Hermione.

**READ 2****ND**** REASON AFTER YOU READ THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILER**

2: There's a part when Harry and Hermione have to tell each other something Harry's is different the first time here's what they have to say:

1st Time Harry: Hermione, I think Ron's going to ask you out.

Hermione: Harry, I love you.

2nd Time Harry: I love you!

Hermione: I love you!

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Great Hall having the end of the year feast but, it was different this time, it was their last year.

Harry and Ron went up stairs to finish their last minute packing and Hermione leaned against the frame of the door and sighed.

"I…err…never mind," Hermione stopped and sighed again, probably remembering all the years they had spent in Gryffindor Common Room… or daydreaming about…

Harry stopped packing and sat on his bed. Ron left the room to go get something but Harry didn't here what he said he was too busy thinking.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you before Ron…"Harry said. "Me to," Hermione said, "Before Ron comes back, too so, uh, lets just say it at the same time."

"H- That's all they got to because, Ron just walked in with his big package of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

"H-Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," they said in unity to cover up the secrets they were about to tell.

"We were just singing the song one last time," Hermione said quicky.

"Oh," replied Ron, "Yeah so did everybody get everything?"

"Yeah I think so," Harry said, "Let's go."

So the trio headed off to Hogsmeade Train Station. "Oh, no!" Hermione cried, "I left my green sweater! Will you please go get it, Harry?" "Oh yeah, uh, sure, Hermione," Harry replied.

So, Harry set off for Hogwarts to get Hermione's sweater she had told him she left it on the couch in the Common Room.

A little while later after thinking, he gathered enough faith and…Ron looked at Hermione in the eyes…he took a step forward…he leaned forward…puckered his lips…closed his eyes and…

Hermione took a couple steps back and turned around not looking at Ron. Harry saw the whole thing but he acted like he didn't notice. Harry walked down the small hill in front of Hogsmeade station and said, "Here's your sweater Hermione," he said and they got on the train. Ron didn't speak a word.

Hermione and Harry got in the same room but, Ron passed on and went to the next one. Hermione sat next to Harry a little closer then usual.

"Can we, uh, tell each other what we were about to say in my Dormitory earlier today?" Hermione asked. "Yeah sure," Harry said relieved she felt the same way.

"Harry, I love you!"

"Hermione, I love you!"

They both said in unity. "Oh!" Hermione said and embraced Harry in a big hug. Harry and Hermione snogged together wonderfully like they've always wanted to it was a wonderful relief for both of them. But, at the same time Ron came in with an expression on his face cant put in words.

Harry and Hermione didn't even notice he was there, Ron was just staring at the way they snogged, you could hardly tell who's limbs were who's and the way their lips locked together so perfectly like…like they were always meant to be.

After a while Harry and Hermione stopped. "This isn't right, Hermione. I don't feel the wonderful feeling I do when I snog Ginny. Let Ron have you, I know he does. Hermione I'm sorry but I just love Ginny more. I'm gonna go talk to Ron," Harry said.

Hermione just sat there frozen after a while she started weeping briefly but stopped and realized she couldn't change it. So she got up and went into Ron's room in the train.

"Ron? I…" Hermione said. "Harry already told me, he went off to find Gi…" Ron replied but was cut off by Hermione lunging toward him with a big 'OH!' and they launched into a long snog. Harry again saw the whole thing and smiled to himself and squeezed the hand he was holding, Ginny's.

"C'mon lets go," he said to Ginny and went into their own room. Ginny sat down in his lap and Harry said, "I'm sorry I er… 'Cheated' Ginny, I just… I don't know. When Ron tried to kiss her I got really mad and…" Harry stopped and sighed he had already told Ginny what he had done.

"It's ok I forgive you," Ginny said with and extra twinkle in her eye. She leaned a little to the right and Harry leaned toward her and they kissed with 'the wonderful feeling' Harry loved so, so much.


End file.
